


With All Our Love, Papa

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, GlaiveWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Axis works for the Kingsglaive while his family is still outside the walls. Every time he has some free time, he’s arguing with Immigrations. Most of the time he ends up losing the battle and goes home to his apartment alone.





	With All Our Love, Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I am sooo late to Day 3 of Glaiveweek. My gods, I promise I tried, but then shit happened and I just had overall trouble writing. But but here it is! I’ve finished finally!

Axis sat on the edge of his bed holding onto some letters and photos in varying conditions quietly. He ran his hand over the photos with a small sad but fond tender smile. How many years has it been since he saw any of them? He was happy to know, with the frequent letters, that his three little kids were doing well, but it saddened him that he could not watch them grow up like he had always planned. He had tried desperately to get his family the papers needed to enter Insomnia, but immigrations never made things easy for them immigrants. Not that he didn't continue to pester immigrations for the papers at any available opportunity that he got.

Axis's eyes traveled down to the photo that had his three kids playing in the fields, carefree. The three of them have grown so much, his littlest one was now able to run around after their siblings and it pained him that his little one wouldn't recognize him if he were to show up at home out of the blue. There was a slim chance that his middle child would even have an inkling of who he was. Another thing that was bothering him was that he was almost afraid to find out whether or not his kids believed or thought that he abandoned them and their mother when he came to Insomnia alone.

Turning his attention to the letter that held that comforting and familiar handwriting that brought all of those fluttering feelings and memories of those secret rendezvouses that he used to have when he was first courting the love of his life. The one that hung the moon and stars, and brought warmth rivaling the sun's bright rays. He smiled, tracing the handwriting with his finger as he remembered her bright gentle smile and sweet soft voice. Axis closed his eyes trying to recall those moments of them sneaking off in the night to meet up behind their families back, or to the mornings in which they'd both sneakily greet each other with a nod and shy smiles as their families were talking.

_My love,_

_I love you. I know you don't get to hear that often anymore, but I always want you to remember that. The children are all grown up and are always asking about you. Our little one was able to write their full name this past week. I've attached their little attempts for you to see. It's truly adorable with their unsteady hand. Our oldest has learned how to fight and I'm worried Axis. My heart lurches when he comes home with bruises and cuts. I wished you were here to tell him not to fight, that some battles can be fought with words instead. He'd listen to you more than he would listen to me. Lastly, our little angel has been quiet lately. I'm worried about whether there was something bothering them and I feel inadequate as a mother. No matter what I say, they won't talk about it. I don't want to push them either and I feel that you could do such a better job at getting them to talk._

_Axis, love, I miss you and I wish there was some way for you to be here with me and the children to watch them grow and to teach them things I can't teach them. I know that no matter where you are, you are thinking of us and I hope you know that we're thinking of you as well._

_Take care of yourself, love._

_Love,_

_Your partner in crime <3 _

Axis folded the letter and fell backward onto the bed, staring at the ceiling of his apartment blankly. It concerned him that his children were having trouble and he couldn't be there to hold and guide them. Words from an absent father would still not be enough when they're all on their own. His presence in their lives has been dismal and almost non-existent since his employment with the Kingsglaive. He hoped with all his heart that his beautiful cunning wife mentions him so that he wouldn't feel like a stranger to his own kids when they get to meet again.

There was a knock on his door and he frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone today on his one day off from work. Axis laid the letters and photos down on his bed lovingly before he got up and walked over to his door and opened it.

“Hey Axis,” Sonitus greeted with his hand in a half wave, “Luche sent me to drop something off for you. Well, Tredd's around here somewhere, but uh, we have-”

“Sup, Axis! We come bearing gifts!” Tredd said grinning. Axis blinked as he stared at them both confused, “right! You have no idea what we're talking about.”

“Right, before I was rudely interrupted,” Sonitus said rolling his eyes, “our ever so _favorable_ vice-captain sent me with something that he and a few other glaives have been steamrolling through in order to drop on you.”

“Mind you this involved a few heated conversations and there might have been a black eye and a few punches involved,” Tredd said when Sonitus took a breath, “there may have been punishments thrown out but hey, worth it.” Axis blinked, eyes moving between the two of them without saying a word, “and this is where we'll just let the surprise do the talking.” Tredd turned and yelled loudly, “you guys can come up now!”

Axis turned his head to stare at the stairway as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He blinked and held his breath when the love of his life walked into view with the brightest smile on her face and his three kids following after her with wide-eyed curiosity.

“Axis!” She yelled as she ran over and tackled him into a tight hug. Axis wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes taking her in. Her warmth and the comforting smell of cinnamon and cloves reached his nose allowing for the tension, that he didn't know he was holding onto until released. Tredd and Sonitus stood off to the side so the three kids could come overlooking a bit confused at the sight.

“It's so good to see you,” Axis whispered as he leaned back to get a good look his wife. She gazed up into his eyes with a sparkle in hers and he couldn't help but press his forehead to hers, “how?”

“Your friends outdid themselves, love,” she replied as she cupped his face with her small hands, “our children are watching.”

“I see, and yes,” Axis whispered before stepping back and holding onto her hand as they both turned to look at the three kids.

“P-papa?” his oldest child whispered out in shock. Axis nodded slowly before he gasped out in surprise as his arms became full of crying child. He kissed their head and rubbed circles on their back. Axis glanced up to see Tredd and Sonitus smiling at him. He tilted his head at them and Sonitus gave him a look before tapping on Tredd's shoulder. Axis watched as the two walked off after waving at him. Looking down at his child, Axis smiled softly and turned to his wife.

“Let's take this inside,” Axis said softly while she nodded in agreement. She herded the other two children into the small apartment while Axis kept his arms around his oldest child, who was still sniffling from their sobs. He glanced down at them and wiped their eyes with his thumb giving them a gentle smile.

“Children, this is your father,” his wife said softly watching as the two younger children share a gaze before looking over at Axis. He gave them a smile, trying desperately to hide his pained expression. His wife came over and kissed him on the cheek.

“It's going to be alright, love,” she whispered as she caressed his face, “they'll warm up to you again.” His oldest smiled up at him and nodded.

“They keep talking about you so now that we're here. They can get to know you again and we can do family things and and...” they continued smiling brightly wiping all the tears of joy away.

He smiled before he walked over to his younger two children and knelt down in front of them smiling softly. They gave him a shy smile. His youngest child took nervous steps over to him before they hugged him tightly. Axis hugged them back and rested his head on top of theirs before he extended his other hand to his middle child. When his middle child grasped his hand, he pulled them into the hug and held them both as he tried to keep his eyes dry. His wife and oldest child came over and joined in on the hug as there were ranging degrees of emotions on all of their faces and in their hearts.

“We're home, love.”


End file.
